


King No More

by Thevaen



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gaius/Ludger/Elle family feels, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot more to Gaius than meets the eye. Anyone who is in the presence of him for more than one day knows this, but few know more. A King he may look to be, but he has a collection of stretched out hair ties, he's terrified of moths, and is too emotionally attached to a cat. He's quite the person really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King No More

**Author's Note:**

> I've hit a block, but I hope that my love for ToX will drag me from this hell. These are prompts or headcanons if you will. I hope you enjoy them, and please leave a kudos and a comment if you did. 
> 
> The formatting is fucked up so bear with me.

He doesn’t let a lot of people come close. It’s what everyone expects and no one questions, because it’s his job and responsibility to uphold the image he has created as King.   
So they let him frown. After all, they know better. Anyone who is in the presence of Gaius for more than one day knows better. 

When the old lady from the fruit stand smiles at him, he smiles back and bows his head. 

When the children accidentally kick a ball in front of him he pretends it’s only because it’s on his direct path that he can give it a small tap in their direction. Out of their line of sight, he smiles. 

Sometimes the lady at the bar leans over his shoulder to get his empty glass and the distance between her chest and his shoulder becomes dangerously small.   
He looks away and pretends that the colour on his cheeks is from the alcohol. 

When they think Ludger isn’t looking, Elle scoops the tomatoes from her plate unto Gaius’. Ludger pretends not to notice it when Gaius tries to eat them all in one bite to help her cover up, even as his cheeks round up. 

When no one is around, he and Alvin sit around the table and play cards. They talk about their swords a lot, and he matches Alvin’s smirk with his own. 

When Jude and Leia talk about their families he listens. Later, he, Alvin and Ludger share their envy in silence. 

His favourite cat is Wingull. To him, he voices the thoughts and sentiments he never did when he could hear them.   
The cat purrs and rubs his head against his hands and knees. 

He was the first and only one to discover that when Muzét is sad and upset the way to help her relax is to continuously run his fingers down the back of her neck and her back.   
He tried this the day she went silent after they saw couple in the field do the same. 

Sometimes Elle and Elize are allowed to play with his hair and give him a do they want. He’s still after the picture where they braided his hair.   
His suspicion is that Alvin has it. Secretly, he just wants a copy. 

Somehow he had managed to avoid being taught how to dance. Some time after the union of the two worlds there was announced to be a feast where he would not be able to sit idle with the excuse of being the king.   
In the deepest chambers of his castle, Rowen taught him. If he refuses to listen to Rowen's consulting he threatens Gaius he'll tell the others. 

Everyone knows that when he enters the room with a sheen of sweat on his forehead and his sleeves rolled up, it's not from sparring. He simply had to push Elize and Elle on the swings again. 

It was two nights after Gaius told Jude he should live in the now, while he could, that Jude left the bedroom with tousled hair for the first time, Milla still asleep and entwined in between the sheets.   
He thanked him with a silent nod. Jude would never repeat to this to Alvin, who is sure it was his words that convinced him. 

When Nova invites all of them to a masquerade ball he tells no one about the mask he has hidden away and will now finally be able to use. 

In the deepest of nights he wakes, his hair plastered to skin damp from sweat. He promises himself to ask Alvin how he deals with nightmares. The answer is that he doesn't. 

He still has the ornament Muzét made, in a frame on the wall. He makes sure the glass never gets smudged, and whenever she sees it she smiles and hugs him. 

When in anyone's presence he prefers to be well dressed to perfection, even if it's for just a visit. But in the back corner of his closet he has a stash of sweaters and stretched out hair ties.   
He still refuses to wear sweatpants though. 

When Ludger rolls over to his side when he does leave the bed, despite his protest, he pulls the blanket up to his shoulder and as he walks away his fingers trace over Ludger’s hand like they do every day. 

He is shy to use the camera he's gotten, so he purposely ''forgets'' it all over the place so the others will.   
He only really ever takes pictures of Ludger, Elle and Muzét. 

The day before Milla had to return to the spirit world for a time unknown they sparred one last time.   
There was no real winner, and afterwards Milla hugged him. 

He enjoys food more than most know, but he's a too shy to ask Ludger to teach him. So when it is casually offered, he casually accepts. He has an apron. 

He enjoys reading, but doesn't do it nearly as much as he'd like, mostly because he has to wear glasses to do so and tries to keep this hidden.   
A lot of his books he got from Milla. He's read them all twice. 

There's one kid's show Elle always records. It's about adventuring cartoon cats, and the main cat is as fat as Rollo.   
She always waits to watch it until Gaius is there to watch it with her. He doesn't fight the smile when Ludger sneaks a picture. 

He is absolutely terrified of dragonflies and moths. For halloween, Teepo was dressed up as the former, and Muzét dressed up as the latter. 

Ludger is against it, but Gaius still tries to sneak Wingul into their bedroom every now and then so he can sleep on the bed. As a back up plan, he has taught him how to open doors.   
Ludger is now forced to use his hammer as barricade. 

He's quite the person really.

**Author's Note:**

> It's an abrupt ending, and I may add more as it hits me. Downside of little prompts and headcanons like this is that I can't really write it as one smooth/fluid piece. We'll just have to make do.
> 
> I honestly just love Gaius so much.
> 
> so much you guys.


End file.
